Secrets (Sequel to Monsters)
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Ally and the gang are finally headed home to Miami after the events in Whitechapel. But on the plane ride Ally meets someone who knows more than they should. Back in Miami will the drama be over or will this mystery person jeporadize everything they tried to end in Whitechapel? Sarah and Ethan may reappear in Miami!
1. Jesse

Secrets

"Austin and Ally"/ "My Babysitter's A Vampire" fanfic

**Prologue**

"We will be landing in Miami, Florida in about five minutes. All passengers please be seated and close your seatbelts for descent." The pilot spoke over the loud speaker. I personally like flying solo better, but my friends were terrified of me showing them. I'm Ally Dawson. I am a vampire. Just last night before we took this flight to get home to Miami we were busy killing a group of vampires called the vampire council who had threatened to kill my friends and I. I might have died a long time before that if it weren't for my new friend Sarah who had turned me that night in Whitechapel, Ontario. Whitechapel is a small town where multiple supernatural beings, like myself, lived. But my home is Miami. And we are finally headed there now. I was taken out of my thoughts when Austin, my friend, partner, and new boyfriend, nudged me on the shoulder.

"Now that we're home, what do you want to do?" Austin asked, as if this trip was just a regular vacation to a luxurious relaxation spot. His eyes looked distant and I turned away from him fast enough to notice a stranger staring at us. Actually, he was staring at _me._ He turned away just as I looked but I caught him glaring. He had messy pitch black hair. I thought I saw a small scar below his lip before he turned away. I turned my head quick just as he was about to look at me again. I heard footsteps as someone got up and they kept getting closer to my seat in the aisle. I knew it had to be him and I bit my lip when the footsteps stopped right in front of us. I hoped an attendant would make him sit back down because we were already descending, but no one said a word. I turned to face him reluctantly and his deep brown eyes seemed to stare into my soul. I was wrong about the scar, his pale skin was as clear as day. His perfection disturbed me a bit. I had instant hatred toward him. I felt like he was trying to undermine my relationship with Austin, even though he had no idea anything about me.

"Excuse me?" I said coldly. He flashed a brilliantly white smile, and I could feel the evil essence around him. I didn't trust him at all.

"I'm Jesse." He said. I felt Austin shift uncomfortably in his seat. I glared at Jesse.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked him. He smiled again.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't figure out where I knew you from. But now that we're face to face I know. You're Sarah and Ethan's friend right?" He asked. I was stunned. Sarah never told me about anyone named Jesse. And I have never seen him in my life.

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"I have my ways," Jesse replied. I was immediately nervous by his words. What was that supposed to mean? I was left to think to myself when Jesse walked away and sat back down in his seat.

"We're landing," Austin said looking out of the window beside me. I looked in the other direction to where Trish and Dez sat and I could see them staring after where Jesse left. I wondered about what Jesse said, until the plane touched ground.

**A/N: Hum? Seems like Jesse's been following Ally and the others around. How much does he know? Why is he going to Miami with Ally, Trish, Dez, and Austin?**


	2. Stalker

**A/N: So, it seems I'm off to a good start with the story! Seeing as its "Epic", "Interesting", and adding Jesse was "Brilliant". :) Thank you guys so much for the support! I hope I can continue to live up to the high bar! Enjoy reading!  
**

_**Jesse's POV**_

"I did what you asked sir," I told my boss over the phone. There was no response so I continued.

"I drew all attention to myself. They won't realize what you're planning. I just hope it won't make me their meat," I told him.

"Good work," Was all he replied in a harsh tone. He hung up the phone before I could say more. I hated that bloodsucking brat. But if Anastasia enlisted him as her new second in command I had to follow him. 'It's his first mission! You have to follow his lead!' The little brat said. Whatever, looks like I have no choice but to listen. If he tells Anastasia I didn't get rid of his competition, then I'd be dead. But his plan is to stick me in the firing range? That I don't like. I just have to go along with it. I just have to keep following them, and make sure they don't figure out I'm not the real problem.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I've been so nervous since I met Jesse yesterday on the plane. Every time a customer came through the door I thought it might be him. Every time I heard a sound behind me, I thought he was hiding after following me. His words still racked my brain.

"_I'm sorry I just couldn't figure out where I knew you from. But now that we're face to face I know. You're Sarah and Ethan's friend right?"_

I wanted to use the number Ethan gave me to find out what he meant, but I looked everywhere and couldn't find it. I didn't even have a chance to save it on my phone because I was too busy worrying about my friends death sentence. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around so fast I almost knocked Austin onto the floor.

"Don't do that! You know I've been jumpy lately!" I yelled at him. I knew I shouldn't be angry at him. My real anger was toward Jesse.

"Sorry, I've been pretty worried to about that Jesse guy. I mean he was staring at you almost the entire plane ride. And then he comes and asks you if your Ethan and Sarah's friend?" Austin said, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"I know, I'm sorry for screaming." I told him. I went to hug him and saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. There was no one in Sonic Boom at the moment so I ran toward the movement. I looked behind the column and found Jesse standing there grinning. I was just about to slap the grin right off his face in anger when he spoke.

"I'm not stalking you, I promise." He said, smiling his blinding smile.

"Oh, so you're just following my friends and I around casually in attempt to become friends?" I asked him sarcastically. Before he could talk I yelled in his face.

"How did you even get in here? I've been watching for customers all day!" I told him, and he flinched. It almost didn't seem natural for him to be frightened. I couldn't understand why or how but it looked like he was acting while he was 'in fear'.

"I came through the back door. Sorry I'll leave. I just wanted to look at the instruments and then noticed you were here," Jesse said turning away then walking toward the door. I didn't believe him at all. As far as I was concerned, he was a stalker and I didn't want him near me or my friends. I walked back to the counter where Austin stood glaring at the doorway from which Jesse had left.

"He's a creep," Austin said, and I nodded. I sat on the counter and looked around the store making sure Jesse hadn't come back. He was gone. It was just Austin and I. My dad is on a trip to Africa visiting my mom. So I won't have to explain myself to him until later. Trish and Dez had gone to get smoothies for us all.

"Ally," Austin said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I asked him. He sounded nervous.

"Will you…allow me…maybe can I?" He said, stuttering. I giggled. He sounded so cute when he got nervous that way.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Austin asked me and I knew I was blushing hard. I nodded.

"Sure. After all that's happened and this Jesse nonsense, we should have some time alone." I told him. He smiled and we were there smiling at each other for about a minute until I heard a familiar voice.

"They're doing it again!" Dez yelled from the doors and I looked at him carrying a cup holder with four smoothies in place. Mine was strawberry mango. I stared in delight at the yellow swirl going through the pink drink as Dez put the cup into my hands. Trish grabbed hers and sat next to me on the counter. I didn't want to ruin the happy mood of the room but I still told Trish what I wanted to.

"Jesse came here," I told her and she looked up from her smoothie with a look of annoyance.

"I swear, that kid is just as creepy as Trent was. Remember when he kept nagging me about taking him back?" Trish said, clearly not wanting to continue this conversation.

"I think this is worse than Trent. At least Trent isn't a stalker." I told her. Trish frowned.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We could call the cops you know?" Trish asked me.

"I think I scared him off already." I told her, a bit unsure of my words. At least if he tried anything dumb I could scare him off with my new fangs. I smiled at my own inside joke. Austin looked at me and smiled too.

"Is that smile because of our date tonight?" He said casually, and I heard Dez squeal. Not Trish, Dez.

"Actually yeah, tonight will be the highlight of my day," I said.

_**Jesse's POV**_

"I did what you asked and they 'caught' me spying. Now they're really suspicious. It's funny really. I think Ally believes I'm after her. Oh how wrong is she," I told my boss laughing at Ally's obliviousness. I could've sworn I heard my boss chuckle too.

"Good work," He told me, hanging up the phone rudely, once again. Maybe Anastasia will promote me over him someday and I will make him pay for being so rude. Austin and Ally are going on a date, huh? I hope they reserved a table for three.

**A/N: So, who do you think Jesse's boss is? ;)**


	3. Pure Evil

I had just ordered dinner at the Illusions Magic Café with Austin when I saw him. Jesse was sitting at a table a few feet away from us smirking at me. I glared at him and Austin turned to look for who I was directing the look at. Jesse pulled the menu in front of his face just before Austin saw him. I was irritated.

"Were you glaring at me?" Austin asked and I shook my head in disagreement. I didn't want to ruin the date but Jesse was still staring at us.

"Jesse," I whispered and Austin looked behind over his shoulder again. Jesse hid his face and then got up, leaving money on the table. He walked out of the restaurant and Austin finally caught a glimpse of him. Austin grunted in disgust.

"He has to ruin our dates too?" Austin said. I felt terrible. I should've kept my mouth shut and just enjoyed my time with Austin. But I didn't feel safe with the way Jesse looked at our table like he was plotting something.

"I'm going to call the cops. Enough is enough," I said, pulling out my phone from the pocket in my white button down sweater.

_**Jesse's POV**_

I hated the so-called food they served at the café. I asked for rare meat, and they bring out cooked meat with barely any blood seeping out. I couldn't understand why Ally ordered well done meat. I guess she didn't get the memo that vampires don't need to eat or drink anything but blood. I guess it's time to call my annoying boss. I hate that _Trent. _He calls himself the best of the best but he's been hiding behind me to get to his competition. I dial the number and he picks up immediately.

"What now, Jesse? I told you I've been working on a plan to destroy Austin and the others!" He yelled into the phone in his fake 'manly' voice. I was just about to yell back, but I didn't want Trent telling Anastasia. Sure she's just a kid but she has connections to very powerful people.

"Sorry Trent. Just wanted to tell you that I freaked out the enemy by showing up at their date tonight. I heard them talking about calling the cops. What do I do?" I asked him.

"Eliminate the sources and make it impossible for you to be arrested. And I told you to call me boss! Never call me Trent again!" Trent said, hanging up before I could protest calling him boss. I guess I'll have to work my glamouring on some officers before I head off to get some real dinner.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I am so infuriated at this point. I called the cops, and they have no record of Jesse being in Miami, getting off the plane, or even just roaming the streets. I gave them a perfect account of his appearance and they said they'd keep it in their database just in case they see him. Austin and I left our date early and got back to Sonic Boom completely destroyed. Our night had been ruined.

"I'm sorry, if I'd just stayed quiet Jesse would've never ruined our date," I told Austin, sadly.

"It's not your fault. That guy is a dirty stalker with no boundaries. At least the police are looking out for him now," Austin said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't look at Austin and moved away from him, walking up to the Practice Room. I felt so horrible. Austin didn't follow, knowing that I need time to myself. When I got upstairs I opened the door and walked in shutting it behind me. I sat down on the piano bench and gently brushed my fingers against the keys ahead of me. I played a few random notes then felt a strange gust of wind coming from behind me. I turned around and noticed for the first time that the window was open. I walked up to it and shut it. I heard a thumping sound and turned around to where he was standing. I was terrified. Especially since the door had locked when I shut it.

"Ah!" I yelled in terror. Jesse just stood there, smirking with a bat in his hand.

"How did you get in here?! Did you hurt Austin?" I yelled at him, getting in his face. Instead of scared I was now angry. I could feel my fangs sprouting.

"I didn't hurt anyone yet. And you should put those fangs away sweetie. Mine are much more menacing." Jesse saw smiling with his own fangs. His eyes turned an almost burning golden. I couldn't look away from him. Suddenly, I was grabbing the bat. I wanted to harm myself. I wanted to die. And I wanted my death to be slow and painful. I raised the bat slowly and swung it making everything go dark.

_**Jesse's POV**_

Glamouring Ally was much too easy. I didn't even have to try. She grabbed the bat and slammed it against her own face without any restraint. I looked at the unconscious girl in front of me and smiled. She was lucky I didn't hand her a wooden stake to stab at herself. Now to get Austin. No one can protect him now that Ally's out of the way. Once I get him for Trent, I'll be praised for my work and will finally be able to beat that freak up. I walked out of the Practice Room silently and stalked my way downstairs to Austin. He was facing the doorway so capturing him would be easy. I was right behind him when he turned.

"Ah!" He yelled, falling onto the floor. I smiled at him. All I could see in my future was all the blood I wanted and a new spot as Anastasia's second in command. Austin smelled good. I hadn't noticed it before but he was really a delectable treat. But I had to keep my eyes on the target without killing him now. That would be Trent's job. I smiled showing my fangs and Austin cowered back.

"Ally!" He yelled.

"Ally's not here anymore. She's not coming to your rescue!" I yelled charging at Austin and taking him down. He was unconscious quickly and I dragged his body out of the store and towards Trent's hideout.

**A/N: A lot of action this chapter huh? Don't worry, the story will last a while. I've always got different plot twists up my sleeve. *Evilly laughs* I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Jesse's pretty evil…What do you all think? **


	4. Abduction

**A/N: So, anyone hoping to figure out what happened to Austin and Ally? You may find out this chapter…Enjoy and please keep the reviews and criticism coming!**

_**Ally's POV**_

I wake up to find myself in a pitch-black room with no windows. I also have a serious headache. Really, I didn't think vampires could get a headache. With my better than normal vision I could make out a door opposite me and a metal cot hanging from the wall next to it. I was about to touch the door knob when bright white lights turned on in the room. Only then did I notice Jesse standing where I had just woken up.

"Where's Austin?" I asked him. I hoped he wasn't in the same situation I was. Jesse smirked and motioned for me to sit on the chair that had just appeared in front of me. It was painted white, much like the entire room. The space felt endless. I could just barely make out the door knob in a slightly less bright white.

"You were never supposed to be involved Ally. Austin was the real target. But then we figured the best way to make Austin suffer before death was to watch you suffer. So I brought you here. Trent will be happy to know I successfully captured you for him." Jesse rambled, not answering my question. Then I realized he had mentioned a familiar name.

"Trent? Trent like 'stay smooth', 'T-fame' TRENT?!" I demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Anastasia turned him to be part of her new council, because she wanted someone who could destroy you and your friends. Long story short, Trent was promoted over me and my job is to help him destroy you all. Blah, blah, this and that. So anyway, how's about we begin that torture part?" Jesse babbled on annoyingly. I barred my fangs and charged him. He moved with super speed and I hit the wall ahead of him. Before I could charge again he grabbed me from behind and strapped me into the white chair. Whatever the straps were made of was preventing me from escape. I watched helplessly as a television screen lowered from an opening in the ceiling of my prison. Jesse took a remote from his pocket and turned on the screen. The screen came to life and I saw Austin sitting in the corner of another bright white cell crying to himself, and Trent standing over him. It was my worst nightmare.

"Austin! Trent get away from him! Leave him alone!" I yelled at the screen pointlessly. I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Oh right, forgot to turn on the speakers." Jesse said menacingly, pressing more buttons on the remote. After a few minutes of silence I could hear what Trent was saying to Austin. It made me cry.

"She's going to die Austin! We've captured her and she is going to be tortured until her last breath. It's in your favor to tell me where Trish and that idiot Dez are! Tell me now, or Ally's pain begins!" Trent yelled.

"No Austin! Don't tell him! Don't let him find our friends!" I yelled at the screen in anger. I struggled against my restraints but it was no use. Jesse stood watching the television screen laughing.

"If you lay a finger on Ally I'll-" Austin screamed, but was cut off by Trent.

"You'll what? I'm much more powerful than you now, Mr. Overnight Sensation! I'll just alert Jesse, and you can watch Ally die this very moment! Tell me where Trish and Dez are! You are all going to pay for ruining my musical career!" Trent yelled, his fangs out. Austin looked up and our eyes seemed to meet. The screen must've been showing me and Jesse this very moment.

"Ally are you ok? Did Jesse hurt you?!" Austin yelled to me. Jesse brought out a whip and hit me for dramatic effect. I screamed in pain, and I knew tears were streaming down my face.

"Ally!" Austin yelled, trying to get up though it was clear he was tied down just like me.

"Forget about me! Don't tell him where Trish and Dez are!" I yelled. Jesse grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes. I grabbed the whip from his hands and began to hit myself. I don't care about the pain, I screamed but continued to whip my face, arms, and legs until I couldn't feel my body. Until I blacked out.

_**Austin's POV**_

I watched in terror as Ally whipped herself, screaming until she finally passed out. I couldn't understand why she did it. But I just knew Jesse was the reason behind it.

"Leave her alone! Don't touch Ally!" I screeched at Jesse. He faced the camera, grinning, and shut off the screen from his side. I couldn't see what he was doing to Ally anymore.

"So, are you ready to tell me where Trish and Dez are?" Trent asked.

"What do you even want with them? I'm the one who supposedly ruined your career. Destroy me and leave my friends alone!" I yelled at Trent.

"Trish shouldn't have broken up with me. And as for Dez and Ally, what better way to destroy you by making you watch them be destroyed themselves?" Trent said, laughing evilly. I wanted to just smack him now. But what was I supposed to do? If I told him where Trish and Dez were, he'd torture them. But if I don't tell him, he'd kill Ally. I'm sorry but I can't let him kill her. I just hope when we get out of this, Trish and Dez will forgive me.

"I'll tell you where they are if you promise not to kill Ally," I told him.

"I'm not making _any _promises." Trent replied bluntly.

"Then, no deal." I said. He clicked a button on his remote and I could see Ally again in her room. Her head drooped, and her hair fell in front of her face as she sat motionless in the empty white room. Jesse was no longer there. He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and spoke something in audible into it. Sure enough, Jesse was back in the room within seconds, with a new weapon in his hand.

"Stop!" I yelled just as the knife cut her arm. Ally jolted awake with a yell of pain. I saw her fangs spread as she hissed at Jesse. The gash on her arm quickly healed and Jesse brought the knife to her neck.

"I don't think this cut will regenerate quite as quickly," Jesse hissed, looking at the screen, at me.

"Trish and Dez were at Mini's the last time I saw them!" I blurted out and Jesse tossed the knife to his side. I heard Ally let out a sign and she turned to face me.

"No," She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't let you die," I told her.

"You don't get it, they're going to kill us anyway. This is all for-" Ally began, but the television shut off. I hoped she didn't say too much. If they hurt Ally anymore, I don't know what I'd do.

**A/N: So Austin and Ally have been taken by Trent and Jesse. And Austin gave them the information they needed to get to Trish and Dez as well. What will happen next? Will Sarah and Ethan somehow come to their rescue?**


	5. Realizations and Possible Rescues

**A/N: So, will Ethan and Sarah realize the danger their friends are in? This next chapter takes place back in Whitechapel, and its Ethan's birthday only two days after Austin and Ally were abducted. Ok, enough of my babbling, on to the story!**

_**Whitechapel (Ethan's POV)**_

Today I finally turn 18, a legal adult. It's been awhile since Ally and the others have left us here in Whitechapel. It's actually getting a bit strange that they haven't contacted us at all. I tried calling Ally this morning but it went straight to voicemail. Anyway, Sarah is planning a party for me tonight. I told her she didn't need to bother but she insisted. Just one of the things I love about her is her generosity. And her beauty, smarts, confidence, wow getting off tack here. So now I'm just waiting for Sarah to come over with Benny so I can start opening the gifts lying in front of me now. My mom is making me wait, so she can video tape me and my friends. (Thank goodness she knows Sarah won't show up on her film, because then I'd have a lot of explaining to do.) My mom was staring at me now, examining her little boy and starting to tear.

"It's alright mom," I reassured her.

"My baby isn't a baby anymore," She stuttered through her tears. I pulled her into a hug, and I heard Jane stifle a laugh beside me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to work out how long it will take for mom to forget you so I can have your room." She said.

"You're evil." I replied harshly.

"Dad says I'm enterprising," She stated, getting up from the couch and walking to the stairs.

"Where are you going? Benny and Sarah will be here soon so Ethan can open his gifts," My mom asked her, wiping away her tears.

"I'll be back. I just have to get the dimensions of Ethan's bedroom." Jane replied, skipping up the stairs two at a time.

My mom sighed and I heard a knock at the door. I walked to open it, but Benny barged in just before I reached for the handle. I almost hit the floor, but Sarah caught me.

"Ethan, are you ok?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes. She turned away to glower at a cowering Benny.

"I'm fine," I replied, and taking my hand she helped me to stand.

"Any word from Ally yet?" She asked. I had told her that they hadn't called at all.

"Nope, I tried calling again earlier but she didn't pick up." I replied.

"She's probably just trying to get back to her normal life right now. I'm sure later she'll call to wish you a happy birthday." Sarah said, placing her soft hand on my shoulder. She touched me and I could feel a vision coming on. I fell to my knees screaming as I saw the picture play out before my eyes.

_In Ethan's mind…_

"_Leave her alone!" Austin yelled, strapped down to a white table. On the table next to him I saw Ally, lying unconscious, also strapped down. I heard a creaking sound, and watched in terror as Jesse and another guy I didn't recognize walked into the room. Jesse laughed maniacally as he stepped closer to Ally's table. He held a syringe in his hand and brought it close to Ally's neck._

"_Is it time boss? Might as well kill her now, no mess." Jesse said to the other guy. _

"_Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" Austin yelled in disagreement of Jesse's words._

"_Not yet, Trish and Dez have not arrived yet. First I take care of the easy ones, then Austin and Ally. Just leave some of the serum for later." The guy said, smirking at Austin. Jesse injected the needle into Ally's arm and let a bit of its contents enter her body. He took out the tube and Ally instantly began to shiver uncontrollably in her unconsciousness. Her eyes opened wide in fear and she started screaming._

_In reality…_

Sarah and my mom were huddled around me when I opened my eyes back to reality. Benny stood behind them, a worried look in his eyes.

"You just had a vision. What did you see?" Sarah asked me. I was in shock from the vision and did not answer her until about a minute after.

"They're in trouble," I said, guessing that Sarah and Benny would understand who I meant considering my parents had not known the trouble we had gotten into only a few weeks ago. Sarah nodded in knowing and helped me up. Without a word to my mother, she pulled me along with her up to my room where we could talk in secrecy. Together we rushed up the stairs, leaving Benny to explain to my mother. We got to my room and I shooed Jane out. I waited until Sarah said she was no longer ease-dropping and I told her everything.

"Austin and Ally are being tortured by Jesse and some other random guy. They said they're waiting for Trish and Dez to hurt them more. Jesse was just about to kill Ally when the guy stopped him." I told her. She thought for a moment about the information I gave her and then glanced back to me.

"We need to get to Miami and save them. We know first-hand they can't escape Jesse alone. And if Jesse's working for that guy, he must be powerful too. I just don't understand what they want with our friends. Jesse doesn't even know them," Sarah replied.

"How are we going to explain my sudden need to leave to Miami to my parents?" I asked her.

"We'll figure something out, but we have to save them." She reassured me, patting my shoulder. I had a horrible feeling this would be very hard. We started to walk down the stairs when a thought occurred to me.

_I had seen that other guy on my TV, when he had been accused by Austin of stealing Ally's song…_

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! What will happen next? Now Ethan has figured out who took Austin and Ally. Will they come to the rescue in time?!**


	6. Burning

**A/N: What?! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! Yup my first time doing so! Let's just cut to the chase: things are **_**not **_**looking too good for Austin and Ally. I think a plot twist is in order…**

_**Austin's POV**_

"Where did you take her?" I yelled at Trent who had just told me that Ally was not in this 'facility', as I've been calling it, anymore.

"She's in a happier place now Austin." Trent replied happily. I glared at him.

"You _killed_ her?!" I said, struggling against the restraints that tightly held me in place.

"Not yet, but soon." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. I muttered Ally's name to myself until I heard the door creep slowly open. I picked my head up and saw her, Ally, walking inside the room in a limp. Just before she reached the foot of the table she collapsed in front of me.

"Ally!" I screamed, once again trying to escape. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name and I relaxed on the table. She carefully stood herself up and looked at me.

"You." She muttered, angrily. I didn't know why se said it, I just knew if we were going to escape it had to be before Jesse and Trent reached Trish and Dez.

"You escaped, you're alive." I whispered to her, and watched as her eyes evaluated me. Her chocolate brown eyes did not have the sparkle they always had, and this made me worried. I realized her voice sounded hazy, as if she were in a trance. I guessed it was all the pain they had caused her.

"You tried to kill me, but I escaped. And you _will die._" She said harshly and I tensed. She placed her ice cold hand on my chest where the restraints held me and yanked the cord away. I cowered away at the sight of her growing fangs and her eyes burned a yellow so dark it was almost black. I fell off the table and tried to back away from her but my legs had almost no strength because of how tight the cord held my body.

"What do you mean 'tried to kill you'. I would never hurt you Ally. They've lied to you. Don't listen, please don't listen Ally! I love you." I tried to reason with her. She came closer and closer to me, still limping.

"Follow my lead," She whispered into my ear, and she pretended to bite me. I went along, hoping she was still the Ally I loved and pretended to fall mercy to her. I 'collapsed' to the ground and I felt her soft arms pick me up. I knew now that she was acting. Maybe Jesse had tried brainwashing her, but this time it did not work. Or it began to but Ally came back to me. He was going to use Ally against me and Ally won, she was saving us. I held my eyes shut and slowed my breathing so Jesse could not see that I was still alive, if he was watching our every move. I heard the door open, but did not hear it close. Before I knew it I was on the ground, and when I opened my eyes in fright, Ally was _gone_.

_**Ally's POV**_

"You think I'd fallen for your poor act Ally? I saw how you eyes changed colors, I know what happens when the glamour was broken! It would've been so easy, but you care too much. It's time to say goodbye to this world Ally. I don't care what Trent says about waiting, I've waited far too long." Jesse said, as I tried to scream. He held his hand over my mouth and for some reason that alone was like me screaming to someone through a soundproof wall. I struggled in his grip as he dragged me along the white halls toward my death chamber. I had almost done it. I had almost saved us, but Jesse had realized the glamouring had not worked. Or at least, it hadn't worked for very long. I could still feel the hatred I had towards Austin only a short while ago. I could still remember some of the lies my mind believed while I tried to kill him. But I escaped my mind's boundaries and had almost escaped this prison with Austin. I continued to struggle but stopped, noticing that I could see natural light in the distance. The light got brighter and my skin began to burn intensely. I noticed that while Jesse held me, he had put on some sort of covering to shield himself. So I was going to burn to death.

"It's almost time Ally. Don't worry, I won't just leave you to die alone, I would very much like to see this myself. Plus I have these," He said using his super speed to take a box of nails from his pocket without letting me escape.

"What are those for?" I said, though no noise came out because of his soundproof hand. He still seemed to have heard me.

"Oh, these nails? I think I'll have some fun torturing you the way I was tortured back when they called me Reverend Black. Yeah that's right they crucified me and my army." Jesse snapped at me. I wondered how he was still alive until we reached the door and I began screaming in pain at the burning sun's rays on my sensitive vampire skin. He carried me out into the sun and I saw in my blurred vision a large wooden cross by a huge tree.

"This is where I died hundreds of years ago. Yeah you guessed it, we aren't in Miami anymore. Welcome back to Whitechapel Ally,"

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA! A huge cliffhanger! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! Haha, anyway what's going to happen? Will Ally die, and how will Sarah and Ethan find their friends if they don't realize they're not in Miami! **


End file.
